


Oof, Frat Ass

by Krembearry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, gavin is a menace, they're soft and gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/pseuds/Krembearry
Summary: entirely selfish. everyone talks about Frat!Ryan, but no one says shit about Frat!Gavin. he's the ultimate frat boy, get with it ya'll





	Oof, Frat Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/gifts).



Frat parties were a mistake. Jeremy wasn't a huge frat boy, he was in the community service frat on his campus and it hardly counted, but it had gotten him an invitation to the big winter party. How could he say no to free spiked eggnog?

  
He was told to show up around 10, since that's when it would really be kicking off. Sure enough, nearly everyone there was already drunk or under some sort of influence. Jeremy had pre-gamed, sure, but he was nowhere near their level yet.   
That was a challenge accepted.

  
It seemed, though, the instant he started heading for the drinks, that _he_ saw him.

  
One of the rich kids; a mostly opened button-down shirt, rolled up to his elbows. Always wearing gold jewelry, with the stupidest aviators shoved up into his beach-blonde hair. He loved to flirt with anyone who breathed. Everyone knew him as the kind of guy who slept around, who would go home with whoever offered first. Everyone knew he had slept with their friend's friend.

  
Jeremy scoffed at everyone in that respect. He knew that wasn't true.

  
Gavin Free only had eyes for him.

  
As if on cue, that half-clothed arm curled around the back of his neck. Just one look at his hand(his grade school class ring, an heirloom claddagh ring from his grandfather, a cheap plastic gatchaball ring Jeremy got him last week) proved who it was. Jeremy kept up the pretense, snarling up his nose and looking at the fratboy with disdain.

  
"What do _you_ want, Free? I'm trying to get my booze on."

  
"I'm trying to get my schmooze on, love. Do you want some schmooches, to get it started?"

  
Jeremy's disdain suddenly became legitimate.

  
"Are you- is that seriously how you're flirting with me? That's _awful_. That's almost as bad as the time you tried fuck me at-"

  
Jeremy was suddenly shushed by Gavin's hand, fingers pressing against his lips as Gavin lent in close. "Don't mention that, love. Just thing about tonight. I know where I'd like to see you later- wouldn't you like to find out where that is?"

  
Jeremy tried to hide it- but he was a sucker for whispered promises. He pushed Gavin away with a blush and huffed. "At least let me get a few drinks first? They've got food and I've been waiting for this for dinner."

  
Gavin, understanding, nodded to Jeremy and sauntered off.

  
Fuck him and his tight pants.

  
It seems like another hour has passed. Jeremy is actually having fun, talking to a few people and finishing up his food and drink, plenty pleased with the evening. The party isn't winding down, but no one seems too interested in Jeremy anymore. He doesn't mind, settling down a second and laughing as someone tries to do a drunk handstand. His view is suddenly blocked by a very familar chest.

  
Slowly, so slowly, Jeremy's eyes coast up his collarbone, his neck, but Gavin's fingers tip his chin up faster. He's got his shades tipped down, green eyes just peeked over the top. Combined with how he's got Jeremy pinned to the wall now, its devastating.

  
"Are you all partied out, little wallflower?"

  
The drink is really getting to him. Jeremy can feel his cheeks are already burning up.

  
"I mean- I was still enjoying th-the show, but I should probably- probably head home."

  
Gavin is too good at knowing how flustered he truly is. He huffs out a soft laugh, smirking and leaning in close. Jeremy's nose is tucked against his neck, the temptation of Gavin's skin a hair's breath from his lips, as Gavin whispers into his ear again.

  
"So perhaps you're not entirely ready to settle down for the night. How about this? Wanna head back to mine and we could have some fun? I'm sure I can find a way to calm these nerves of yours."

  
Fingers brush up Jeremy's jaw. His knees tremble. Jeremy suddenly leans back, but not recoiling; he's pressing his back up against the wall or else he'll surely fall. Gavin watches him, but he knows the answer. Jeremy nods almost helplessly.

 

They get home before too long.

  
Gavin has his own personal apartment just off campus. It's entirely his. No roommates, no distractions, but he's rarely alone here. He stumbles in with Jeremy now, the two of them laughing together.

  
They have the rest of the campus so fucking fooled. It's hilarious. They think Jeremy is just weak-willed to the charms of Gavin Free, and they're right- they don't know that he's the only one Gavin spends time with like this. Jeremy is the only one that Gavin will let unbutton the rest of his shirt, the only one he'll let run their hands up his ribcage, brushing over sensitive nipples before dropping down to his hips, massage over his hip bones-

  
Jeremy is the only one in a lot of ways.

  
But the feeling is mutual. Gavin is the only one Jeremy will let take control of a kiss. He's the only one who knows that Jeremy loves feeling their tongues touch while his ass is squeezed. The only one who knows how flustered Jeremy gets when Gavin _spreads him_ \- he pretends he's just squeezing, feeling it out, but they both know the truth. The only ones that know.

  
Jeremy breaks the kiss first. "We're not- you haven't convinced me yet, we're not fucking in your doorway."

  
Gavin pouts, but they keep moving, hands locked together as they head back to the bedroom.

  
Jeremy sits down on the bed, legs spread just a bit as he looks up at Gavin. His cheeks are still pink, from drink and arousal both.

  
"Who you want on top tonight?"

  
Gavin laughs softly, leaning over Jeremy and kissing him again. "What, after all that, you don't want to ravish me? I must be losing my touch."

  
Jeremy laughs in turn, now, and he leans up to get another kiss. "How about you get me all ready, then? Then I'll prep you."

  
Gavin is more than happy to do it, and he sits down in front of Jeremy. He hardly gets a hand on the drawer before he's more distracted by the bulge of Jeremy's jeans. Gavin nuzzles his face against it, already hot with the thought of what he'll find underneath the fabric. Deft fingers tug apart button and zipper. Jeremy moans softly above him, even though he hasn't even touched him yet.

  
"Eager," he laughs.

  
"Slow," Jeremy retorts.

  
Gavin grins and presses his lips up against the bump still under Jeremy's briefs. He worms his way into those next, pulling pants, briefs, and packer down and out of the way. Knowing Jeremy is going to complain if he keeps teasing, Gavin presses both hands in so that he can spread Jeremy open, diving in to lick at his cock. Instantly, Jeremy is melting above him. One hand tangles into blond hair, sending his glasses clattering to the ground, but it doesn't matter. Jeremy's thigh is trembling next to Gavin's head and that's about all the focus Gavin has to give.

  
Gavin switches between licks and sucks, winding Jeremy up the way he loves before Jeremy is pushing him back. "Y- We should, gimme the harness, I'm gonna fuckin' cum before we even get you opened up. Fuck, Gavin."

  
"Don't you want to?"

  
To this, Jeremy stares at Gavin with wide eyes. He stammers a moment, but Gavin just grins and dives back in. This time, he lays a flat tongue and licks up across everything, tasting Jeremy's wet and loving it. His thumb moves to press against Jeremy's hole as Gavin returns to sucking his cock. One of Jeremy's thighs hooks up onto Gavin's shoulder as Gavin pushes further, teasing with his tongue and driving Jeremy absolutely crazy.

  
"Gavin-!"

  
Gavin pops off, panting. This thumb slips through the slick before getting up, stroking Jeremy's cock fast. "Yeah, love? Are you close?"

 

Jeremy bites his lip and nods, beginning to lean back as he stops focusing on his balance. Gavin stands so they can kiss. His free hand curls around the back of Jeremy's head as Gavin kisses him roughly. Jeremy is so distracted trying to lick his taste off of Gavin's lips, he doesn't notice his orgasm until it crashes through him. He breaks the kiss to moan loud, squeezing Gavin to his chest and just holding on tight. Gavin's hand slips to Jeremy's waist now, the lad grinning.

  
"You're- you're a slut. I can't believe you. Fuck you." Jeremy is still catching his breath, but he's let Gavin go now. "Gimme the fucking harness and get on your stomach. You're in for it, Free."

  
Gavin open the drawer and gives Jeremy what he wants, but he's still laughing. "My last name is so formal. Come on then, _Dooley_."

  
Jeremy huffs, and he stands to put the harness on. He's still a little shaky from his orgasm, but he manages to climb up onto the bed again, now adorned with Gavin's personal favorite cock. Oh!

  
" _And_ a condom? You're a gentleman and a scholar, Jeremy!"

  
"We're in college. That's kinda the point, numbskull."

  
Gavin laughs as Jeremy kisses him, but then he's rolling onto his stomach and pushing his pants down and off. Jeremy tucks a hand up under Gavin to rub his cock, feeling how hard he is already.

  
"Just from getting me off? Maybe I was right to call you a slut."

  
"I'm only a slut for you, promise."

  
Their game hangs in the air between them, and they both giggle a little. He is, and its wonderful. Jeremy decides to stop wasting time and he gets a pump of lube into his hand, excited to open Gavin up.

  
"Wanna count?"

  
Gavin sucks in air sharply- he always has loved doing that. He loves attention to detail. Knowing how wide Jeremy is stretching him is so wonderful. He nods, and in time, counts for Jeremy.

  
"One."

  
It slips in easily. It hasn't been long since the last time they snuck off together. Jeremy leans over Gavin, just enough that the toy presses against the back of Gavin's thigh. He shudders, and he's already loose enough.

  
"T, ah! Two."

  
Jeremy slips a second finger into him. Now, he can tease Gavin even better. He spreads the fingers and kisses the back of Gavin's neck. Gavin groans into his pillow, but Jeremy tsks in his ear. "Where I can hear it," he says, and Gavin listens. He turns his head to the side and whimpers loud to the sensation of Jeremy pressing up against his sweet spot. It isn't long at all before

  
"Three!"

  
Three fingers is all it takes, but it's so wonderful. Spread around Jeremy's fingers, trembling underneath him, practically drooling with how ready he is to take Jeremy already.   
That's enough beating around the bush for now.

  
Jeremy slips his fingers out, spreading lube over his cock and lining himself up.

  
"You ready, babe?"

  
"I'm ready, please Jeremy, I-"

  
But Gavin is interrupted by Jeremy pushing in, filling him up completely. It doesn't take long at all for Jeremy to bottom out, and he watches Gavin closely. Gavin is a whimpering mess instantly. He digs his fingers into the pillows and Jeremy drags another groan out of him as he pulls back again.

  
"I fuckin' love that sound you make," he says, thrusting back in and making Gavin yelp this time. Gavin tries to riff back at him, but Jeremy is starting to get into a rhythm. It's impossible to do anything but pant into the pillow. Jeremy doesn't slow down. From here, it's all just building up as Gavin tries to rut against the bed. Maybe he'd tease him about asking, but it's been long enough. He'd really love to see Gavin cum.

  
The louder Gavin gets, the harder Jeremy fucks into him. It just so happens that the more Jeremy buries into him, the more Gavin loves it. It feels like it doesn't take any time at all for Gavin to be reaching down to grab ahold of his own cock. Jeremy bats his hand away to take care of it for him.

  
"I'm watching over you tonight, Gavin. Lemme take care of you."

  
Gavin can only nod.

  
It only takes a few more thrusts, a few more strokes, and Gavin is on the edge. Jeremy leans forward and kisses the back of Gavin's ear. Well. It never hurts to tease just a _little bit_ more.

  
"I love you."

  
Three words, and Gavin shouts in shock, cumming all over the sheets below him. He can't focus on Jeremy's words until his orgasm is ridden out. Jeremy pulls out before it's too much, and he discards the harness and toy aside for later clean up. He tugs Gavin over as he shoves the dirty blanket off the bed, hugging Gavin to his chest now.

  
"You're horrible. I didn't even know I would finish with that," Gavin says, huffing softly against Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy laughs before Gavin continues. "Do you want to cum again?"

  
"No, I'm fine. You did plenty earlier, and I'm pretty happy just having seen that. Now, lemme hear it."

  
Gavin leaned back, tilting his head. "Hear what?"

  
"Duh, the other side. I said it and you fuckin' nutted, dude, am I expected not to hear it back?"

  
Gavin laughs hard, shoving away from Jeremy for being a menace. He leans close now, kissing Jeremy sweetly and nuzzling against him.

  
"I love you too."


End file.
